


Kankri Gets His Lonely Little Bubble (And Lonely Little Life) Absolutely Wrecked

by FinickyFucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Capitan Orpheus Dualscar, Dream Bubbles (Homestuck), Drowning, Eventual Smut, Foul Language, M/M, POV Kankri Vantas, Seadweller Kankri Vantas, but he doesn't know it :3, but not really, kankri talks too much, mutant kankri, not yet folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinickyFucker/pseuds/FinickyFucker
Summary: "what the fuck--Everything slows as the ground beneath you lurches and tips the other way-- you see dozens of hulking silhouettes scurrying in all directions as the sky flashes and the heavens pour down cold and wet-- it's soloud--You hold on so tightly you're shaking, face curled into the rough wood. You make little crescents with your useless claws as you shiver against the chaos and the rain.This is a dream bubble.You realize, focusing on the way the grain of the wood digs into your cheek, in the skin beneath your nails.This is someone's memory."Kankri was minding his own (terribly lonely) business, when he falls face-first into Dualscar's dreambubble. As a little beforian drop kicked into an old sea dog's recollection of ancient alternia, it goes about as well as you might expect.
Relationships: Orphaner Dualscar/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Kankri Gets His Lonely Little Bubble (And Lonely Little Life) Absolutely Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this pairing with my boyfriend mind, but I predictably got a lil carried away in the gritty details. Looks like this is going to take a little more time and effort than anticipated :0

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are bored out of your skull. You're sick of wandering, but at this point, it's all you have left to do.

The blank monotonous landscape makes you wanna rip your skin off with how much it just _hasn't changed._ You've been walking for _months_ and almost every last little detail surrounding your pointless afterlife _hasn't changed._ You'd put yourself through a gruesome, far more permanent double-death if it meant you could have a spritely conversation 10 minutes before.

It's hard to tell how long it's been since you've spoken to another person-- time can be so hard to tell apart here. You know why it hasn't changed. Without another person's memories or personality to color the surroundings, you're left remembering remembering the last time you remembered remembering something, rather than recalling a true memory. Awfully redundant. Tends to suck the vitality out of even the loudest, most imposing reminiscence.

You've remembered your own memories so often the scenes are stiff and hollow. Rehearsed. All the life has gone out of them, just as all the life has gone out of you. People likely stopped hanging around you because of a lack of that very vitality.

You suppose that means you've let yourself go a bit.

'Let yourself go.' Uhg. The echos of Porrim's pallid rainbow sucking demeanor is haunting you still, it seems. If those thoughts are anything to go by. Disgusting. It feels at least an eon since you've seen one of your friends, let alone had an actual conversation. You wonder dryly if you even know how to speak anymore.

You've definitely wandered quite far away from everyone-- into older corners of the endless expanse that can only be rendered into a flimsy reality through conjecture or careful recordkeeping, as the dream bubbles ebb and flow like so many schools of fish. If one pays close attention, one can even see where cracks are beginning to fissure into the edges of reality. Your surroundings are starting to become truly lifeless. Mm. Many months of travel aside, you must be quite far out indeed. A tiny, cowed part of you wonders if its not that you've wandered so far astray, but rather that everyone else is simply avoiding--

_...is that-- thunder?_

Everything is black and your heels slip violently forward. Your back hits the slick ground, your whole body sliding, the one frantic elbow that kept your pan from cracking against the ground throbbing all the way up to your shoulder.

Panic grabs your air sacs and _squeezes_ as you scrabble against the smooth dark ground, trying to slow your quick decent into more panicked darkness. Huge heavy footsteps thunder all around you, and you flinch into a tight ball, your hands squeezing the back of your neck--

_what the fuck--_

Everything slows as the ground beneath you lurches and tips the other way-- you see dozens of hulking silhouettes scurrying in all directions as the sky flashes and the heavens pour down cold and wet-- it's so _loud--_

Your stomach hits your throat as you begin to skid faster and faster in the opposite direction. Your hands slap the soaked wooden planks in front of you, your shoulder aching. You taste copper and salt-- _salt???_ you squint your stinging eyes and slam into a huge wooden vertical beam, ears ringing, clinging on before you slip past. You grip it with all you've got, gasping for air, sucking specs of water in with your great fearful gulps.

You hold on so tightly you're shaking, face curled into the rough wood. You make little crescents with your useless claws as you shiver against the chaos and the rain.

_this is a dream bubble_

You realize, focusing on the way the grain of the wood digs into your cheek, in the skin beneath your nails.

_This is someone's memory._

A voice cuts above the cacophony.

"GET YOUR SLIMY HIDES TO THE STARBOARD BEAM-- SHE'S ABOUT TO BREACH!"

And it isn't until your world tips left and water gushes around your shaking legs that you realize you're on a ship *in the middle of the fucking ocean.* You cut off a hysterical laugh before you call attention to yourself, a pathetic little yip lost to the crash of thunder, of seawater, of alternian boots. A cramp stitches it's way up your side, and you crush your face back into the wood.

Something bellows in the distance, so deep and loud your whole body buzzes and your ears ring. You feel it rattle the ship. You think you're hyperventilating, wrapped around this stupid beam like a limpet.

 _I'm going to die here._ You think with the frantic certainty an insect must feel moments before the bootheel's impact. 

And then you're ripped from your post and flung off the side of the ship.

You have enough cognizance in those fleeting airborne moments to wonder what in great Gl'bgolyb's name you did to deserve this, before your hip catches a beam and you flip head over heel into the endless dark wine stain of the sea. You are swallowed whole by the ocean. 

You gasp as the cold devours your tenuous beforian skin. As the briny swill hits your lungs, you cough, panicked, and suck more dark water inside. A deep yawning fear opens in your gut as you're thrown around in the dark, drowning.

_I need to breathe!_

You flail your arms in all directions, your brain frantically reminding you that you _don't know how to swim._ Something ice cold and horrifyingly slimy circles your arm and your eyes open in stinging pain as you choke on another gulp of saltwater. Something primal and insectoid at the base of your pan makes your legs flip and kick, wrenching away, and alarmingly, suck in another lungful.

You claw through the water, sick with panic, sick with nausea, sick with horror. You genuinely can't tell which direction is up-- it's dark no matter where you look. The muscles in your shoulders and calves cramp and stitch and you know you're almost out of time. 

_No._

You feel so small, so incredibly small and insignificant in the belly of this ocean. But you are suddenly also very very angry. Indignant to the bastard who sucked you into their dream bubble without so much as a 'how dee doo.'

_I REFUSE to die like this!_

You gulp and burn and thrash through the water with renewed fervor. Your eyes burn so bad you have to grimace to keep them open, but you think you see a glimmer of light through the murky black-- If you can just reach the top-- !

An enormous screech rips through your eardrums just as your hand meets air and slaps the surface of the water. The very ocean seems to quiver with it. When your head breaches you're engulfed in sensory chaos-- the pouring rain, random streaks of blinding white, the burning brine in every orifice. Your body tumbles through the fingers of the choppy waves and you fight desperately to stay afloat. Pockets of air and water slosh through your stomach, your lungs. You beat back the nausea with every desperate flip of limb you carve into the water and power towards the looming dark shapes you catch through the flashes of lightning. It's got to be the ship. It's got to be-- it's just got to be--

A bright slash of blinding white light bolts through the black sky-- and for a moment you are awed by the sheer massivity of the creature silhouetted through the rain. Thick and carapaced with too many teeth, lurching out of the water towards the streak of light. A sickening bellow of pain wipes your pan clean, and all you can do is slap your hands across your ears as you dip below the waves.

You tumble and resurface with a gasp, hands flailing, eyes high and desperate for something to grab. Just when the edges of your vision wobble and close around you, your face slams against something hard. You arm shoots out, a desperate lurch for something solid, and hooks around the lip of what _must_ be a boat.

Your head goes fuzzy and blank as you're yanked by the back of your garish red sweater and crumple, heel over head into the dinghy. You curl between the thwarts and press out with your legs, shivering. An attempt to keep you tight and secure as the little boat flies through the choppy waves. Your pan can't keep up with the voices buzzing above you, and your numb, aching muscles push out all thoughts besides relief. 

Water drains from your face. A tarp is pulled over your body. You lose consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments are my lifeblood!! :D


End file.
